Aishiteru, Baka!
by Mrs.Coco
Summary: ...And I still fall for you every fuckin' day...
1. Wait

Hello!

So this is a series of short one-shots based on the Ryuhito's glorious relashioship.

 **Warning:** this is my first fanfic. Please feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes.

 _ **Chapter 1: Wait.**_

 **Akihito's POV.**

 _Shit_ , I mentally cursed as I waited for the dizziness to stop, which was impossible, considering the loud beats of the disco music, and the screams of a very wild crowd, dancing non-stop and completly oblivious to their surroundings.

The smell of cigarettes and expensive cologne was so thick I felt nauseated, and the cheap and hot suit I was wearing merely added to my discomfort.

Deep belly laughs reached my ears, making my rising headache even worse.

I reached for the wall beside me to steady myself, suddenly feeling desoriented, my mini-camera neatly hidden under my right sleeve.

 _Fucking Undercover._

I would have done anything to be out of this damned place, by my desire to snap photos of The Asami Ryuichi Kami-sama's illegal activities was so overwhelming it made me jump from my bed and come flying to The Sion.

I somehow managed to steal a membership card from a rich lady and I really thought I could finally put the bastard in jail, but after three long hours of searching for the evidence, made more difficlult because of the guards walking here and there, my hopes grew so thin I started to regret coming here.

The heat of the crowd became unbearable and I began searching for a place to rest my swelling feet.

The further I went down the hallways, the fewer people grew, but instead of relaxing, I became even more tensed.

People around there weren't normal. I knew it by instinct. They all seemed like hiding nasty secrets.

Drug dealers and Yakuza...Devils all alike...and they were staring at me with lusty, darkening eyes full of promises, like hungry wolves encircling a poor weak rabbit.

My heart beat suddenly began racing in a speed I never thought was possible.

Fuck. I never expected meeting this kind of people in the so perfect Sion.

I quickened my pace, hoping to find an escape. Hoping to find _him._ HIM, who always made me feel safe and treasured, despite his mocking eyes and sarcastic remarks. Despite his rough hands and possessive growls.

I missed those liquid golden eyes, those rippled muscles, bulging biceps and silky raven hair.

 _And you wanted to put him behind the bars, Aki you dumbass!_ I thought.

A large hand gripped my shoulder with such a bruising force it made me yelp.

"Hey pretty boy, where do you think you're going?"A short stocky old man said, his goons slowing encircling me. They licked thier lips, one of them massaging his crotch.

I shuddered in disgust.

How could I attract so much attention with my cheap suit and messy hair?

I closed my eyes, not wanting to see that disgusting sight anymore but then...I heard sharp smacks, like fists brutally hitting flesh, and muffled screams of agony, pleading for mercy.

I barely had time to open my eyes before I was met with a large chest and broad shoulders, covered in what seemed to be the fabric of an expensive Armani suit.

Strong arms pressed my petite silhouette against the hard body and the smell of Dunhills, gunpowder and scotch hit me like a hammer.

 _Asami_.

I sighed in relief, mumbling a low "You came..."

I heard that annoying chuckle that made me want to punch him on that oh so handsome face.

"You'll never get rid of me, baka".

 _ **XX AISHITERU XX**_

How was that? I apologise in advance for any mistakes. English isn't my first language :)

Reviews?...(innocent eyes)


	2. Scent

Hello again!

Thanks a lot for your reviews. For a first chapter, it really cheered me up (bows)

So, here is the second one.

 ** _Chapter 2: Scent._**

 ** _Akihito's POV._**

Asami Ryuichi is really handsome man. That's a fact I never dubted in.

I may hotly deny that big jerk's possessive tendencies, but it would be a fat lie to say that I'm not attracted to him, 'cause just staring too much at those polished abs would always leave me drooling. Literally.

But Asami Ryuichi's body isn't his only weapon of seduction.

There's also his scent...God! He smells really good for a human...

I love his scent when he wakes up in the morning. A thick spicy scent after a wild night.

It's a rich mix of cinnamom, myrrh and frankincense that never fails to warm me, making me feel like travelling to some faraway oriental country...

Then I love his scent after he showers. It makes me want to kiss him until I'm all drunk and dazed.

It's a rich redolence of fresh menthol soap, shaving cream and citrus. Mmmm...so nice and clean.

There's also that appealing scent just before he goes to work: The smell of Kopi Luwak, that heavenly delicious coffee, added to the leather scent of his shoulder holsters and his Tom Ford loafers. Fan-tas-tic!

Of course, it'd be a shame to forget that odd scent when he comes back: Whisky and gunpowder...the scent of a dangerous ruthless man, often followed by the smell of papers, most likely his business reports, of blood, of gazoline...Hell! What a deadly fragrance!

But, what I love the most...is the real scent of Ryu. A deep earthy scent of musk, ocean and sandalwood, added to the smell of sweat and sex when he fucks me to the mattress, fast and hard, as if we were doing it for the last time ever.

...And when he lowly whispers "Baka, you smell like love"...I think the universe could never be more beautiful.

 _ **XX Aishiteru XX**_

So, how was that? (blushes °_°)

Reviews reviews...

'till next time then!


	3. Worship

Hi everybody!

I apologise for the late update!(bows)

I had to revise for tests so I was pretty out of movement. But here, I'm updating the 3rd chapter! Hope you'd like it.

Thanks a lot for all your encouraging reviews, favorites and follows. Arigatou Gozaimasu~

 _ **Chapter 3: Worship.**_

 _ **Asami's POV.**_

Strange, this Takaba Akihito, and the things he unconciously does to me.

The way he makes my heartbeat grow crazy. The way I can't wait to feel him against me. The way I want to hide him from the claws of my enemies to better protect him.

But I can't.

I can't cage that free-spirited wild cat, because it simply doesn't fit him. It'd kill him.

It makes me laugh that me, Asami Ryuichi, top businessman and the King of Japan's underworld, could care for someone.

Of course, I could do that. I always care for my most trusted subordinates. I could care for a protégé. I used to _care_ for my ex-lovers before, whispering sinful words, weaving my seduction traps, bringing them to some hotel room to fuck their ever loving brains out, sometimes skipping the preliminaries and just listening to my primal desires.

And that's where it would always stop.

I never slept twice with the same person. I never brought them to my penthouse. I never let my guard down with them.

Akihito, however, is different.

He'd never whore himself like those sluts. He's honest and doesn't stay with me for money or power. He has that sweet something I can't define, something like drugs that got me addicted the first time I've ever tasted it.

And now, I'm reduced to a worshipping mess.

 _I worship my Akihito._

I worship that slender body, that slightly tanned skin and lean muscles, that mop of dirty blond hear, those fascinating hazel eyes, those long legs and delectable ass.

I worship those pink puffy lips, usually cursing me as M-rated as possible, but also moaning my name like a mermaid's melody.

I worship that fierce bright soul that enlightens the darkness of my existance, like a blazing torch, and that wild untamed spirit, a delicious invitation to be chased.

But what I worship the most, is the way he shyly responds to my kisses, hugs me tight and wraps his legs around my waist when I enter him.

I worship the way he leans on my chest, resting his chest under my chin as we watch his favourite horror movies.

I worship the way he purrs happily when I buy him expensive sushi.

I worship the way he puts his small and delicate hands on my cheeks as he stares longingly into my eyes.

And then I deduce that I'm not the only worshippig mess.

 _I'll show you, you feisty Baka. I'll show how you haunt my heart and how I crave you like my next breath._

 _Then I'll pleasure you in every fuckin' way possible._

 ** _XX Aishiteru XX_**

 ** _Thanks for reading~_**


	4. Colour

Ohayoo Gozaimasu!

Thanks to all those who left reviews, favorites and follows!

Here, the 4th chapter~

 _ **Chapter 4: Colour.**_

 _ **Asami's POV:**_

I open my eyes, waiting for them to adjust to the darkness of the bedroom.

From the bay window, I see the sky raging with enormous menacing grey clouds, ready to spill their heavy burden. Stars out of sight, the only lightenings available are the faint glows of Tokyo's nightlife, sparkling down there in the city, so far from where I'm laying, in the top floor of the highest skyscraper.

It's silent. _The calm before the storm_ , I think with a smile.

My life's always been this way. Quiet. Monotonous. Everyday the same as the previous one. Same business, same papers, same fake smiles, same brainless rats wanting to grow more than they're worth, but always ending on the floor, biting the dust, tasting blood and dirt before facing my wrath, instantly regretting the day they were born.

A flash of lightening disappears as suddenly as it came, and the loud noise of the thunder announces the beggining of a heavy rain.

The warm body on top of me shifts a little closer. I gently caress the wild golden locks, brushing them off of the beautiful face of my lover.

My Akihito...

For more than thirty years, I've never realised how empty my life was before I met this hot-blooded fairless bird of Hell. I've never realised how greyish it was all around me. How dark the things I saw and touched were.

For more than thirty years, I built my strength on a mountain of corpses and lakes of blood.

I became _blind_ to the beauty of life.

I was rising to the top, becoming untouchable with the strength of my organization, but in fact, I was slowly sinking, inch by inch, deep down the black hole of corruption, and from where I'm sure I'd have never gotten out. Until I met _him_. His smile. His defiance. His sense of hope. His desire to live life to its full blast.

It seduced me, all of this. It bumped me full of colors, warmed my cold heart and filled my emptiness.

I'm not alone anymore. I have someone to come home to. I have someone to chase. Someone who makes everyday an adventure.

 _And I love it._

I love this source of happiness. The same happiness I've been searching since my childhood.

It didn't come with money nor power. But just with bright smiles and startling laughs. With the one person I've been secretly searching for. Desperatly.

A Child of the Sun. My chosen one. My one and only.

A muffled sound, what I think is a complaint of pain, slaps me from my thoughts.

My gaze meets two hazel orbs staring at me angrily. Small fists pull my strong arms away from the lovely body I've hugging tight.

"Baka, I'm suffocating!"

 _ **Xx Aishiteru xX**_

Thanks for reading. Hope you've liked it. Your reviews will be greatly appreciated.

'Till next time then.


End file.
